Ranma- aftermath
by Calzlight
Summary: after the chaos that ensued at the wedding, Ranma and Akane realise that nothing has changed in nearly 3 years, so they decide to change that. (just my personal fic about a lot of the ideas that I believe Rumiko should/could have explored.


ok my first fanfic so just let me be, this is how i would have imagined or liked things to play one day after the last scene of the manga (not saying it should have happened)

all content and characters from Ranma 1/2 do not belong to me and are the property of rumiko takahashi.

Akane and Ranma are walking to school and suddenly ranma speeks up "uhh, say Akane, you werent really thinkin about marrying me or nuthin' were ya?"  
Akane's face grew redder than Ranma's hair (on a rainy day).  
"OF COURSE NOT YOU PERVERTED JERK!" Akane blurted out without thinking.  
"But..." Ranma managed to get out before Akane interrupted.  
"i was only doing it so you could get your damn nannichuan water, you do want to be cured right? or do you like being a girl?"  
"OF COURSE NOT YOU UNCUTE TOMBOY, but why didn't you just tell me in the first place?"  
"because i knew what you would do, screw it up" she said holding back the urge to knock him into another timezone.  
"well excuse me for wanting to rid myself of a life destroying curse" he retorted.  
"and after nearlly three years is one more hour really that much ranma?"  
"well no i suppose not"  
they then reach school and enter just as it started, but suddenly kuno emerged from behind a tree.  
"foul cur saotome, you have enslaved my beloved Akane for the last time, 'twer it not for I she would have been forced into marriage with you and for that you shall die!"  
the skies begin to darken as kuno begins to charge at ranma with his bokken, as he lifts it into the air and ranma awaits his swing redying to dodge it.  
rain begins to fall from the sky "uh oh.." ranma muttered.  
as his body started to drench in the pouring rain he began to morph and change, he became a she.  
just as kuno was about to strike ranma he stopped and stared.  
"oh my beauteous pigtailed girl! you have come to my side once again, if you beat me in combat i shall allow you to date me"  
"as if i'd wanna' date you kuno" she replied as she kicked him into the lower atmosphere.  
akane and ranma-chan entered school drenched and with no hot water in school due to a gas leakage nearby "why? why does it always happen to me? im stuck as a girl for the rest of the day because of the damn gas!"  
"i am sure it isn't that bad, i mean it's been years just get over it already" said akane "as if an uncute tomboy like you could understand" she responded with a growl "why ranma you JERK!" she shouted as she kicked her out of the school as hinako sensei entered the room. "akane-san why is that window broken and where is ranma-kun?" she asked with a authoritarian tone "he uhh... wanted some fresh air so i kindly threw him out" she stuttered "both of you bucket duty now" hinako sensai said just as ranma re-entered the room and groggily stepped out buckets now in hand.  
"but, but, it was that jerk ranma's fault sensei" akane pleaded "and who kicked him out of the window akane-san" hinako replied akane huffed and left buckets in hand.  
"this is all your fault ranma"  
"well if you werent so tomboyish maybe i wouldn't act like that akane"  
"well if you weren't so... so."  
"stop akane" ranma-chan interupted with her hand out.  
"how dare you!" she exclaimed before she interrupted ranma-chan began to speak "we have gone full circle akane"  
"i don't follow she replied"  
"don't ya see, our first day at furinken started with us in the halls because we are too stubborn to stand down to each other"  
"ranma you're the stubborn one here not me"  
"and there you go prooving my point"  
"oh, yeah i guess i did" akane began to lightly blush "oh wait, since when were you mature ranma?"  
"hmm.. hey whats that supposed to mean akane! and if you wan to know i was just thinking about what my mother said to me yesterday"  
"and what is that ranma?"  
"she basically said we just go around and around in circles akane, we get close then one of us screws it up and we are back to square one"  
"yeah i guess your right" feeling uncomfortable to be agreeing with ranma after an argument.  
"akane, seriously, do you want things to change?"  
"umm.. well.. yeah i guess" she said in a deep blush.  
ranma-chan felt strange seeing akane talk like that in such a cute manner.  
"agreed" he replied "what do you think we should do?" akane asked "i'm not sure, we should ask my mother tonight"

"WHAT!?" akane and ranma screamed in unison.  
"yes, as much as it hurts me also, i see it fit that ranma try to come to terms with his girl side.  
"but i'm a guy not some weak girl!" exclamed ranma akane unched ranma in the back of the head with less force than usual but enough to hurt him.  
"i said come to terms with, not become one" nodoka explained "well waddya mean then?"  
"for starters i feel that you should stay in female form for at least a month"  
"and how will this help?" the rather red, red-head screamed "the way i see it is that if you get to understand the female world better, you should also be able to symphasize with akane better than most husbands would"  
"ack" was all akane could get out of her mouth "and i believe that you do have a feminine side to you also ranma, and i think you should accept that"  
"huh, waddya mean?" "well for starters, you only have a craving for ice cream in female form, you have learned to charm men into doing what you want, there was also this episode you had when you thought you were a real girl,  
well that is what kasumi tells me anyway"  
"well yeah but thats beside the point, i had amnesia"  
"but there was still some femininity there though ranma, and that is what i am getting at"  
"but what about the contract?"  
"well that wass signed by my son and husband, and they kept to it and my son is truley a man among men, but that contract has nothing to do with my daughter"  
"your, what?!"  
"yes ranma-chan, my daughter"  
ranma-chan winced at being refered to with that suffix "we shall start tommorow"  
"but mum i'm a guy god damn it"  
"well right now you appear to be female, as such i would like you to act female and for others to treat you as a female"  
"BU-"  
"no buts, go to sleep you have a long day ahead of you ranma-chan"


End file.
